Teman?
by karikazuka
Summary: "Sasuke-kun ..."/ "Hn?" / "Bagimu, aku ini apa?" / "..." / "Sasuke-kun?" / "... teman" / "Hanya ... teman?"/ SasuSaku drabbe/ for: Emiliy Carter


**Teman?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Simple Drabble, Canon, OOC**

**For: Emiliy Carter**

**Hope you like it**

**And don't forget to review and concrit!**

**No silent reader please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun _..."/ "Hn?" / "Bagimu, aku ini apa?" / "..." / "Sasuke-_kun_?" / "... teman" / "Hanya ... teman?"/ SasuSaku drabbe

.

.

.

Mata _emerald _gadis itu menemukan sosok orang dikenalnya. Gadis itu melihatnya dari kejauhan sedang melatih diri dengan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ di sebatang kayu besar berwarna cokelat. Matanya menatap lurus sasarannya dengan tajam seraya berlari cepat.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil gadis bermata _emerald_ itu seraya berlari mendekat. Anak rambut merah mudanya berkibar ketika ia berlari.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil _kunai_-nya, lalu duduk di rumput. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat—tanda seberapa kerasnya ia berlatih.

Sakura tersenyum riang kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke dan berkata, "Tidak capek?" Tangannya kemudian menggapai kantong kertas yang ia bawa sejak tadi dan mengulurkan sebuah botol air.

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tangannya menggapai botol pemberian Sakura dan meminum isinya.

Sakura yang ada disana hanya mampu menatapi Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum. Gadis itu menatap intens wajah Sasuke yang sedang minum. Beberapa tetes air itu keluar dan mengalir ke rahang tegas sang pemuda.

Ah, sudah lama rupanya ia tidak melihat pemandangan ini. Sasuke yang sehabis latihan memang selalu tampak keren.

Hening.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas minumnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Hn?"

Sakura gelagapan dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak! Lanjutkan saja minumnya!" Ia tertawa garing—berusaha menutupi malunya karena tertangkap basah.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menurut saja dan melanjutkan acara minumnya.

Sakura bernapas lega. Kakinya ia lipat sejajar dengan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya melingkar disana.

Kini ada sebuah pertanyaan yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Hai, Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura pelan. Antara berani dan tidak berani gadis ini memanggil sang Uchiha.

"Hn?" Sasuke tetap minum sambil bergumam pelan. Matanya sama sekali tidak menatap Sakua.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lurus dan melanjutkan, "Bagimu, aku ini apa?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menutup botol minuman yang sudah kosong itu dan meletakkan di sisi sebelahnya. Ia menatap lurus depannya dan menjawab datar, "... teman."

Seketika gelap di mata Sakura. Ia menatap rumput dibawahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Penantiannya yang begitu lama—dan sampai saat ini ia hanyalah teman?

Ia selalu menunggu, menanti dan berharap ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha akan kembali pulang. Kini semuanya jadi nyata, namun mengapa mata Sasuke tidak memandangnya sedikitpun?

"Hanya ... teman?" yakin Sakura sekali lagi—mencoba mengetes, barangkali Sasuke berubah pikiran.

Sasuke membersihkan kunai yang ia pakai seraya berkata, "Kurasa itu status yang pantas untuk kita ..."

Tidak bisakah lelaki disampingnya ini menatapnya, sedikit saja?

Sakura makin menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ternyata, ia masih saja bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ah, benar juga," tanggap Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia terus saja menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah meleleh.

Sampai kapanpun, mereka akan jadi teman.

"Hanya teman ..." ucap Sakura pelan—nyaris berbisik. Hancurlah hatinya sekarang.

Sasuke memasukan kunai kedalam kantung senjatanya dan bangkit. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura yang menunduk dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Perlahan tangannya terjulur ke hadapan sang Haruno—mencoba mengulurkan tangan agar gadis itu berdiri bersamanya. Namun gadis itu tetap bergeming.

"Tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih saja menunduk. Pertanyaan ambigu.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan berkas air mata. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak paham.

"Tidak mau jadi teman—" Lelaki itu membuang muka kesamping dan melanjutkan, "—hidupku?"

Sakura tercengang.

Apakah ini lamaran?

"Ja-jadi te-teman ..." Sakura terbata-bata, suaranya mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya dan menarik tangan Sakura cepat—supaya berdiri sejajar dengannya. Rambut keduanya terbelai oleh angin.

"Jadi teman hidupku, apa itu kurang?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia menumpahkan air mata haru di baju lelaki itu.

"Ti-tidak, itu cukup," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ternyata, ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ...

**The End**

Drabble macam apa ini? ToT

Ah, maafkan aku membuat drabble aneh macam ini... drabble yang kutemukan waktu bantu mamaku masak, jadinya aneh-aneh gimana gitu... =="a

Special untuk ulang tahun **Emiliy Carter**… :D semoga suka ya… maaf pendek.. ToT

Kritik dan saran?

Selalu ditunggu! :'D

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
